Stay With Me
by Uchiha Hitomi
Summary: Sasuke won't admit what all the signs are saying. (Sasu POV) His heart is hurting him and the lonliness devours him. Will anyone ever be able to pull him back to the light?


__

__

_I can't. I don't want to. No, It's not fair!_  
  
**-Prologue-**  
  
A gentle warm breeze blew and brushed his cheek. Sasuke shut his eyes tight in desperation. He couldn't take the pain of falling in love. The pain of loneliness of unhappiness. His hand hovered over his heart for a moment. He'd suffered witnessing the deaths of everyone he knew years before. It traumatized him, forcing him to never want to love anyone again. But Koi was playing with him. A tear snuck it's way out of his eye jumping to the ground. He pulled himself up, shaking a little.  
  
**Stay With Me**  
  
I should go back now. The others are probably waiting for me. Naruto's probably going to set some kind of trap to get attention again. And Kakashi's definitely reading Ichaicha Paradise. Does he ever finish that book? And Sakura…  
  
Whatever, why should I care. She's probably just doing…  
  
I have to get back. Where was the campsite again? This doesn't look familiar. Chikuso. This isn't good.  
  
"What are you looking for?" I was startled and reached for my kunai. Kuso, it's just Kakashi. He smiled. "Come on lets go back to the site."  
  
At least I wasn't lost anymore. But I didn't want anyone to know that I was. "I was just looking for some fresh water to bring back to the site." It was stupid and I don't think Kakashi believed it, but it didn't matter.   
  
We started walking in the opposite direction, I'd been going. It figures. The trees slowly thinned into bushes as we arrived at the campsite.  
  
"Sasuke-kun! Your back!" I didn't look at her but I know she was smiling. "Fu."   
  
"Sasuke! Where were you? A thousand Genin attacked and you missed me defeating them all!!"  
  
"Baka, baka! There were 3 and you took care of 1 of them." She sighed. I glanced at her briefly.  
  
So this is our average day. I leave to do something, I return not doing it to hear Naruto's lie and Sakura's truth. I was sick of it. I was sick of having an empty feeling inside of me that couldn't be filled. I was sick of Naruto's insanity and these meaningless D-rank missions. I was sick of being in love and not being able to do anything about it.  
  
It wasn't fair, none of it. I just wanted to get away from these painful feelings. I had no remedy. Before I realized I was away from the site, tears in my eyes. I couldn't go back there. I couldn't explain my emotions anymore.   
  
It's been an hour since I started running. I look down at myself, and where I am. It's grassy here. A break in the forest. There is a single tree in the southwest side of the tree next to a pond. That's as good a place as ever. All of a sudden I have the urge to cry again. Kuso. Sitting down by the tree I bury my head in my arms and let it out. I'm so weak to cry like this. If I don't get strong I'll never get my revenge. I'll never kill my brother.  
  
The sun is going to set soon. I can't help it, I can't stop crying. Why are these emotions surfacing like this? I hate myself. Nothing's going to be alright. I've pushed everyone away; I'm all alone. I'm crying harder now. I wish I were dreaming; wait no. I hate sleeping because I have horrible dreams… everything's blurry. I can't see through my tears. I'm even weaker than I thought. I'll never be able to protect Sakura. I can't even say Aishiteru….Sakura. I press my eyes shut.  
  
"Sasuke-kun. Daijoubu." Her arms wrap around me, from behind, bringing unexplainable comfort.   
  
"Sakura." I moan softly. This is the first yume I've had since I can remember that hasn't been horrible. She runs her fingers through my hair. I turn around to her and embrace her. I don't want to push her away, not even in my yume. I press my head against her neck. Mm. She smells good, like summer rain. I open my eyes wide. "S-Sakura…" It hit me. This isn't a dream. I pull away. It isn't a dream. The words burned in my mind. It isn't a dream.  
  
She seemed a little hurt. "Sasuke, why are you blushing?" Glancing at my reflection in the pond I saw that my face was bright red, and my cheeks were tear-stained. "Don't be embarrassed. I'm sorry if I forced you into that."  
  
"I-iie, gomen. I just I-" What am I saying? If I don't tell her now I never will. "Sakura, a-aishi..." I backed away a little and stared at the ground, afraid of her reaction. I couldn't finish.  
  
She blushed as pinkish color. "Sasuke…aishiteru." She threw her arms around me. The next thing I knew we were lying in the grass, holding each other. Mother, I think if you knew her, you'd understand. I kissed her, deeply. "Mm, Sasuke where'd you learn that?" She giggled.   
  
A warm, summer breeze brushed my cheek; and hers. I knew things were going to be ok. It wasn't the end of the world. And I wasn't alone anymore.

_Please R/R and tell me what you think! A SEQUAL WILL BE COMING SOON (with some reviews) with a really good plot! HeHe._

-Uchiha Hitomi


End file.
